[unreadable] [unreadable] Neuro-Ophthalmology deals with visual problems and with the visual system as it relates to the brain. [unreadable] Diagnosis and interpretation of neuro-ophthalmologic disorders involves visual observations of the eye. [unreadable] These visual elements can be captured and digitized for use as teaching and learning tools. Those [unreadable] elements involving motion are ideally suited for digital video, as they are completely visual and can usually be captured in short time periods. Understanding of the processes and movement involved in any given case would be greatly enhanced by carefully constructed supplemental animations. Much of the information can also be conveyed using still images. This project aims to create a model for development of digital collections through academic library and professional society partnerships using electronic publishing technologies and a collaboration between the Spencer S. Ecctes Health Sciences Library and a the North American Neuro-Ophthalology Society (NANOS). The project will initiate mechanisms for creating, indexing and sharing these digital media, enabling faculty, residents and students to find and use visual examples of neure-ophthalmologic problems for non-profit educational purposes. A shared digital repository will allow faculty, residents and students to witness and familiarize themselves with the unique traits of disorders that are rarely seen, as well as common neuro-ophthalmologic disorders. These materials will be available for incorporation in personal, customized teaching and learning units. The goals of the project are to: [unreadable] [unreadable] Create a model for development of digital collections through academic library and professional [unreadable] society partnerships using electronic publishing technologies, resulting in a shared repository of [unreadable] digital neuro-ophthalmology materials. [unreadable] [unreadable] Utilize the Health Education Assets Library to standardize indexing to insure effective access and [unreadable] high quality search and retrieval, and to allow faculty contributions to the collection. [unreadable] [unreadable] Provide a mechanism to allow educators to download material for incorporation into personal, [unreadable] customized educational units [unreadable] [unreadable] Promote and evaluate the use and impact of the collection [unreadable] [unreadable] Train content contributors, or technicians from contributor's institutions, in basic indexing and [unreadable] digitization techniques to insure continual growth and enhancement of the digital collection. [unreadable] [unreadable]